TLH: Romance Stories
by F726
Summary: Some romance stories centered around Lincoln and some guys n gals. Most stories are centered around romance, and some with multiple generals. Some stories can go to Rated K and M.
1. Almost got his heart

_Hallo, readers. This is the second time I translate this. So this is going to be some kind of One-shots romance stories about Lincoln with couple of Loudcest and no-Loudcest, there's going to be another male character envolver with this to and also couple yuri stuff. Got some many stories that I want it to share with you guys so hopefully it will be you liking. For now here my first stories translating to english (Using google translate, I know it sucks)_

_This first storie was inspírate be a drawing I saw, by the name of pikapika o pikapika212. Be reading the title of the storie, you may have a idea about the story, so will not spoiler for you guys._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Loud House or any of its characters. They belong to their rightfull owner. Any ideas or reference also belong to thier rightful owner._

* * *

"Today is the day." Says a young 11-year-old blonde girl in a light blue tank top, brown shorts and blue shoes.

"That's right... what exactly is, Lori?" Ask a beautiful 10-year-old blonde girl in a sea green shirt, brown shorts, sea green shoes and a pair of round sunglasses.

"Leni, I've literally told you about five times." She replies annoyed.

"That you finally let me use your phone and take some pictures." Leni very eager, hoping it was that.

"No, Leni, and that won't happen." Lori looks around, looking for someone specific.

"Oh... what is it then?" Asking very sad the younger one.

"*Sigh*... is the day when I'm finally going to confess my feelings to the sweetest, most special boy of all" Lori responds with great determination.

"¡Ah I remembered! Are you going to confess to Roberto Santiago?"

"¡What! N-No Leni as you think! Roberto and I were just friends, and..." Lori was starting to get discouraged. "I'm not pretty enough to interest him."

"Mmm... You two would really look like a good couple, but then, who's the guy you fell in love with?" Leni asks her again.

She sighs again but this time with slight blush. "Well, you see, I fall in love with a young albino named Lincoln." Lori tells her the boy name.

"I remembered!" Leni jumped suddenly as she remembered the name of the person her sister mentioned. "He's the guy with the white hair right? Who considers him to be the cutest and most handsome young man in the whole school." Saying with a lot of emotion.

"That's the way he is, Leni, and today is the day when I'm literally going to confess my feelings to him." Lori pulls out a heart-shaped note." And I'm also going to ask him to be my valentine for tonight's ball. "Putting the note on her chest.

"Wow Lori, you really love Link... I say to Lincoln... yeah Lincoln hehe.

"Whatever". Lori sees the albino in front of her. "Leni there he is! She points to the albino in front of her.

"Yeah I see it!" Look at him more closely." Wow, it's not so bad, it's nicer when you look at it more closely hehehe." Leni was beginning to push her sister with her back.

"¡Le-Leni! What are you doing?! "Surprised by the action her sister was doing.

"I'm giving you a push, or you say a ride?" Leni kept pushing her, until Lori stop her down.

"Stop, Leni!" Lori turns around and stop her sister. "I appreciate the help but..." Lori looks back and sees that her dream boy was still there. I need to do it alone, so wish me luck, sis. "Lori gives Leni a hug and starts walking to where her dream boy is.

Lori was about to confess all her feelings to the boy she admired so much. For a year Roberto Santiago introduced him to his best friend Lincoln, a young albino with many qualities that many consider to be a prodigy for his age, but for his closest friends it was something else, at first he started like any other new kid , somewhat clueless and silly, but by the pass of time Lincoln began to gain popularity by trying to help others and also offering his services to the people who needed their help the most, thanks to his generosity, his popularity reached the heavens that he did not have time spend with his friends, well except for his best friends of course. Now it was a few more yards for her to confess everything, but to her surprise, someone appears who for some reason would all fall apart.

"Hey Lincoln! you have a moment." Ask a beautiful 11-year-old blonde girl, wearing a purple headband, purple shirt with white necklaces, a brown skirt with a plaid design, and brown shoes with purple worn socks.

"Oh!" The albino looks to his right. "Carol! What a surprise to see you." He gives the blonde a hug.

Lori was paralyzed to see who was the person she was with her beloved, Carol Pingrey, the girl who always beats her in everything she does, there is nothing in which her nemesis can do in what she does best, but now she was afraid, afraid to think that Carol would take the only thing she had left to be happy.

"What do you need?" Asking Lincoln to her friend.

Carol turned red as she started playing with her long and bent of hair, she pulls out a heart-shaped note along with a heart-shaped box and tries to deliver the albino. "If you want to be my valentine".

Lori hearing those words, her world began to crumble.

Lincoln took a long time to give her his answer and tells him.

"Of course, Carol! I'd like to be your Valentin." Lincoln grabbed the note along with the box and then started opening them both.

"The chocolates I made along with my mother, i try my best to do it by myself, but hopefully it will taste good! "She exclaims very cheerfully.

"Wow Carol They're amazing!" Lincoln started eating the heart-shaped chocolates and biscuits that were in the box.

"I'm glad, hey you want to go inside, I have more desserts there stored in my locker, if you want we can share it together." Carol very blushing begins to take him inside the school.

Leni didn't like the way she looked and i'm trying to get close to her sister.

"Don't feel bad Lori, you almost had Lincoln's heart." Leni tries to comfort Lori.

"I was really a fool, I never had a chance against Carol, she always beats me at everything and now she has the only thing that made me happy." Tears began to pour on her face.

"Lori." Worried how her older sister was getting very sad.

"Well, Leni, we have to get ready for class, so let's go." Lori grabs Leni's hand and then they start entering school.

Several minutes passed, Lori left Leni in her class room and tells her to wait for her in there, as her locker was far away and that she needed to look for her supplies, Leni nods her head and begins to sit on her bench, Lori began to walk with several tears on her face while pouring a few in the hallways, her heart ached a lot, although she was not rejected by the albino, felt that she did not have enough to be able to fight for that love, perhaps she realized that she would never beat Carol and it was no longer worth continue to fight. Once Lori arrived in her locker, she would start looking for her supplies, until someone called by her name.

"Lori? It's that you?" Ask a young kid who was behind the blonde.

When Lori turned around, she recognized who that person was.

"Roberto! What are you doing here?" The blonde asked.

"I saw you there crying and I was worry that something bad happen to you." The Latino replied as he approaches to where stand Lori locker.

"It's all right, Santiago... although I appreciate you worrying about me." Lori was beginning to blush as she was so close to the young man.

"Tell me what happened? And why were you crying?" He would tell her with several questions as she pulls a handkerchief in his pocket and gives it to Lori.

"Thank you." She use the handkerchief to wipe her tears away." Nothing happened, Santiago, seriously.

"Lincoln reject you... right?" He says it in a very serious tone.

"No! And since you know I was going to... You know?" Distress her for asking the question.

"Leni told me." He responds as if more.

"I literally told her not to tell anyone!" Lori raises her voice as she lashes out at her locker.

"So he didn't turn you down? So what was the reason you were crying?" Ask him again.

Lori calming her nerves responds. "Do you think I'm pretty?

"Huh?!" He's surprised by what the blonde said.

"If you think I'm cute?... because the reason I say is because I think I'm not... *Sniff*." Lori starts crying. "Carol always beats me in everything, and now she's got Lincoln!" Lori covers her face with her hands as she continued to cry.

Roberto not knowing what to do, the only thing he could do was say what he felt about the blonde and responds.

"Lori, you're not pretty." He responds with his eyes in front of her.

"What-what do you say?!" Lori's heart was starting to break again.

The latino takes a big breath, then let go and tells her.

"Lori, you're not pretty... you're the most beautiful girl i've ever met." Roberto gives her his answer.

"You think I'm beautiful?!... *Sniff*. Like literally beautiful?!" Lori very blushing by the latino response.

"Of course you are, you literally stole my heart, at first it hurt me when you started to interest in my friend, but I never lost hope as I... I love you very much, Lori." Bobby pulls something out of his pocket and shows him a heart. "Lori,will you do me the honor of being your valentine." Roberto kneelength and gives him his heart.

Lori was beginning to cry but of happiness, as the person once loved was confessing his feelings towards her and she's also asking him to be her valentine, so she says.

"Yes Santiago, of course I would be accepted your Valentine." Lori gives him a hug while kissing him on his lips.

Roberto surprised he kiss her back and then both separate with several hearts in their eyes, knowing that this was true love.

"Thank you, Roberto." Lori kisses her on his cheek.

"You can call me Bobby... I don't really like wend people call me by my first name so...

"I'd better call you, Boo-Boo Bear." Adding a nickname with a very funny tone.

"Not bad, Babe." He gives his girlfriend a nickname.

"I love it." Lori looks at the clock. "Classes are about to start!

"How about I walk you to your class room and leave you there." Bobby suggesting his girlfriend.

"Wow you're very gentlemanly, Boo-Boo Bear." Lori takes him by the hand and starts walking.

"Heheje, all for my girl." Bobby scratches his neck and walks away with her.

Once the two left the hallway, a blonde with glasses appeared next to the locker along with an albino and another blonde next to his side.

"You think the plan work." The albino asked.

"Seeing both turtledoves, I think so." Carol says as she take a bite of cookies.

"Guys ... I thank you very much for helping me to be able to join my sister with the boy Santiagoy." Leni says cheerfully.

"No problem, Leni, although I still feel bad about what I did, but at least I happy that my friend has the girl of his dreams." Lincoln cheerfully exclaims for the hard work they did.

"I also feel bad about what I did too, but at least Lori is already with him." Carol added cheerfully.

"Thank you for everything guys, it's time for me to go back before my sister realizes I'm not on the bench." Leni began to walk in the hallways as she begins to say goodbye, even she did not have a clue where to go.

Once they both try to return to their classrooms, Carol stops Lincoln and tells him.

"How long are you going to wait?" Asking her to his friend.

Lincoln looks back and watches as Leni was crashing into the lockers. "I don't know Carol, you think she's the one... I'm not saying it's not, but... You know." Lincoln was very concerned.

"Do it Lincoln, I know she loves you." Carol pushes the albino in front of him, causing him to approach the blonde.

"Lincoln! What are you still doing here? "Asking Leni

"Leni I..." Lincoln looked back and noticed that Carol was no longer there. "Leni, I want to confess something to you." Lincoln takes the courage to get his words out. "Leni, I knows we barely knew each other a year ago and sometimes I considered you like you were my little sister, but I think I want to be more than that." Lincoln grabs the blonde's soft hands and then begins to kneel. "Leni, you're the sweetest, naive, most innocent girl I've ever met, and that's why I... I want to ask you if you want to be my valentine.

Leni never expected that day would come, a year ago she had fallen madly in love with the albino at the time that he had defended her from some thugs to which they had made fun of her, but suddenly Lincoln appea and gave them a well deserved lesson to those thugs, and on that day she could never get rid of that feeling of love that have for him, the bad thing for her was when her older sister Lori had also developed feelings towards him, and as she wanted the best for her sister, she simply left him. But now she had the opportunity to be with him, she just needs to say those words.

"Yes! I accept you to be your Valentine, Lincoln!" Leni says with several tears in her eyes.

Lincoln takes Leni's face and then kisses her on the lips. Leni could feel his beloved's lips, so she grabs the albino's hair and then kisses back but with some passion, as she could feel what one would call, an unforgettable kiss. So they both split up from the kiss and started looking at the clock.

"I think it's time to go to our classrooms." Lincoln takes the blonde hand.

"I'll follow you anywhere Linky" Leni gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I just hope Lori doesn't get angry."

"As long as you're with me, she won't do anything to you. In addition... she'd be very busy with her boyfriend hehehe."

"Ready to go my cinnamon roll." Lincoln says giving him a nickname.

"I'm not a cinnamon roll, I'm Leni, but I'm ready Linky." Giving an incredible smile.

"Thank you for accepting me, Leni."

"And thank you for being with me Linky."

And so both of them walk happily together back to their classroom, Carol just waches the couple with a smile while small tear dropping down to her cheek, but she know it was better that way, because in the end.

She almost got his heart.

* * *

_All right, that's all for today. I hope you enjoy the storie being my first romance storie and at the same time using alternate universe, I hope you enjoyed them and we ll see you guy and another time._


	2. My true princess

**Shaeril McBrown: **_Yeah they look cute, especially when pairing with the same age. _

nightmaster000: _Hopefully you like this one._

_**pacmanboy10: **Thanks. I will try my best to deliver more stories._

_**UltimateSTH: **I don't know, I will try to translate and see what happens. But thanks for the help._

_**Tristen: **Thanks_

_Hello, everyone. Today I have seen how many of you like the first story, and I am very happy to receive a couple of feedbacks, so I hope this story will be of your liking._

_The second story was inspired by a drawing a saw by the name of Julex93. This story will surprise you a little while this will be my first story using an unknown character. The character is already in the show, but the physics appearance is unknown._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Loud House or any of its characters. They belong to their rightfull owner. Any ideas or reference also belong to thier rightful_ owner.

* * *

"Why she Linky? *Sniff* Why not me?" It was those words that said the princess very sad and emotionally hurt to hear such truth.

"Lola." The boy tries to get up, but the girl kept the grip of that boy's shoulders.

"If it's for all the damage I did to you... I'm sorry, I promise to be your princess that you..." But she could not say another word, because she was shut by that boy finger, which he does not want to let go.

"Lola, you are my princess, but you are not the true one I love." Those words were firmer than the previous ones, making the little princess's grip begin to lose strength.

"N-No no, you're confused, I'm your real princess, look at me." The desperate little girl shows what she was wearing, a tiara of diamonds, plus a ready gold ribbon that said the princess of the year. Letting him know that she had won this year's Royal Woods Princess contest. "This is proof that I am the true princess." Tears begin to come out of her beautiful eyes. "Maybe it's not enough *Sniff* tell me Linky, what do I need to do." Lola comes back and grabs that boy shoulders. "What Is the i need to do so you can forget her... and just think of me... your little princess, your true and only princess that you have..." Lola begins to approach the face of her brother who loves him so much, she puts on tiptoe to reach the lips of his brother.

"Lola!..." The young man surprised, he could feel the lips of his princess. Lola was feeling a mixture of emotions very exciting, but unfortunately for Lincoln, he could not awaken those feelings towards her, making the boy delicately remove and put her down eithout hurting his little princess.

Lola was hurt, her brother pushed her away from the middle of a passionate kiss she had given, but she did not give up, so she returns to try again, but her brother grabbed her by the shoulders and put her back down the floor.

"Lola, you are my sister, this will never work. You will always be my most radiant and dominant little princess there is." Lincoln begins to leave, but the boy feels again the arms of his sister, but this time grabbed him by the waist, thus preventing him from advancing towards the doors of the exit.

"Do go! please do not go, I do not want, I do not want you to go, I, I, I AM YOUR TRUE PRINCESS!" Lola started crying uncontrollably when she did not accept the true. "I WIN THE CONTEST! LINDSEY LOST BECAUSE SHE WAS STUPID! THAT PREUDES THAT SHE IS NOT A PRINCESS! I AM! I AM YOUR PRINCESS!... I ... * Sniff * I-I am... The princess breaks the grip and falls to her knees crying inconsolably.

The boy hurt to see his little sister lying on the ground crying uncontrollably, he did not deserve the tears his sister did, but he also knew that his love had already been taken by another princess, the princess who had stolen his heart.

When the albino tries to comfort his sister, she looks at him now with a very fulminating and threatening look at the young man, and tells him those cold words.

"**If you go to those doors... *Sniff* you will no longer be my prince.**" Lola gets up where she had fallen while coughing for so much crying. "**You will never be my brother ... and never again, YOU WILL CALL ME YOUR SISTER!"** Lola gives one last move. She used that threat as a last resort, waiting for his brother to make the right decision.

Lincoln never thought that his little sister would reach such extremes, did she really love him so much as to say those cold and threatening words?

"Lola." Lincoln Begins to approach the diva with a very empty expression.

Lola seeing her brother with that expression, thought that possibly she had gone overboard, trying to threaten him that way, but she was surprised to feel some beautiful and warm lips that connected to his, while he began to hug her by the waist. Lola could feel those beautiful feelings that passed through her heart, did she really choose her instead of Lindsey?

When the albino stopped kissing the princess, he separated from her and then began to leave, leaving the princess bewildered.

"W-Where are you going Linky?" Lola ask him somehow confused to see his brother walking to the exit doors.

The boy stopped walking, take a deep sigh, and then says a few words. "To find my real princess." He gives her a smile as tears start to come out of his face. "I'm really sorry Lola, I hope that one day you'll call me your prince again." And so he left the place, now leaving a princess on the verge of tears and pain.

* * *

When the albino left the auditorium, he could notice that there is someone out there, as he gets closer, he recognizes who was that little blonde girl who was wearing a light blue.

"Lana?" Lincoln asked knowing that his sister would be out there, knowing that she also participated to the contest with the same intention that Lola had.

So you rejected her? -Lana starts to go where the auditorium is. "I hope she is the princess you are looking for." When she is about to pass her brother, Lana goes in tiptoes and surprised to give his brother a very passionate kiss on the lips. Then he releases it and goes to the entrance, but not before telling him. "If she is not your real princess, possibly I may be." Lana begins to enter the auditorium, leaving the albino very surprised and wondering.

"Do they really love me so much?" That's what he thought before leaving the place.

* * *

15 minutes went by and young Loud was still looking for his princess, but then he finds her on a bench sitting there, as if the girl were waiting for someone specific. So the albino did not waste his time and went to where the bench is.

When the redhead notices someone approaching where she is, Lindsey, with a somewhat shy look, greets the albino, and lets her sit next to him. After a pause. Lindsey decides to break the silence and asks him. "So... have you already managed to talk to Lola?" The redhead said with some sadness tone.

"Yes... it was difficult but..." Lincoln was going to start sobbing, until Lindsey puts her hand to Lincoln's, and then tells him.

"I know it must have been difficult... and knowing her, she must have threatened you with something that you could possibly regret for having to choose me, instead of your sister." Lindsey starts playing Lincoln hand." Are you sure that I am your true princess?" Lindsey was turning red when she said those words.

Lincoln with his other hand, takes the chin of the redhead, and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Giving Lindsey the answer she was looking for.

"Of course you are, you always helped me when I needed it most, you helped me face my sister's threats, and you also saved me from my depression that I was bringing." Lincoln begins to caress her cheeks.

"It was not so much hehe. You also helped me when your sister did not stop annoying me, you even defended me when Lola slapped me when she found out about our relationship." Lindsey was touching Lincoln's hand, where that was the place where she was slapped. "I hope you have not been rude to her?" Lindsey looks at Lincoln with a slightly worried look. "She really loved you, she never stopped fantasizing about you, she even rubbed our faces when said she had the best prince in the world."

"I know." Lincoln sighed. "Even so, I decide to be with you, and it's the best thing for her, I do not want to ruin the hard work she had accomplished."

"I may not know about incest stuff, but if it's very bad for both of you, it's better that she forget the idea of falling in love with you... but there's also the problem for us. Lindsey began to squeeze her hand a little. You are older for me, and I do not want you to get into trouble because of me. That's why I..." Lindsey could not finish speaking, since Lincoln was embracing her with great strength.

"I know, that's why we have to wait a bit, I know that's unfair but... I do not want to be separated from my princess."

"You really are a fool you know." Linsey began to sob because of the cruel truth." Still, I'll wait for you *Sniff*."

When they both separated, Lincoln took out a box he had in his pocket and gave it to his princess. Lincoln opens it and it was a ring. "I know this is ridiculous and a bit hasty but..." Lincoln takes Lindsey's hand and puts the encouragement on the ring finger of the redhead and says. "Lindsey Sweetwater. At first we were not very good when we first met, but over time, I got to know you better and realized that you were a nice girl. You always took care of me, specially in the bad momoments that I really need it help... Lindsey, I know destiny doesn't want us to be together for ages, but like your loyalty servant, I swear I'll wait for you, and when the time comes, I will go to look for you again, to look for my real princess, and that ring will be proof of being able to find the person I love the most, and I hope that our paths will be together again." Lincoln gives one last kiss on the lips and then hugs her until he can't anymore.

Lindsey could not take it anymore, and started crying because of everything the albino had told her, about hoping that they could get together, she knows that the wait was long, but she was also confident that her beloved will look for her again, and that ring she was wearing was proof of that, since that ring shows that she will always be her, True Princess.

* * *

_Well, that's all for today. I bet you never saw it coming, right? I always wondered if there were some ones-shots like these, but hey, it was worth the shot._

_Thank you for reading this story and I hope you guys enjoyed the story._


	3. Our beloved Fox

**Tristen: **_Thanks again_

**270482: **Nope, but maybe I will.

**nightmaster000****: **_Yes, I was curious to make this shot since seeing this mysterious character for the first time, gave me the idea of how it would be if Lincoln was going out with Lindsey Sweetwater._

_I doubt I can make requests. but I assure you that I already have a story related to that couple**.**_

_Hallo, readers. This is the third story I translate this. So this is going to be a one-shots without using the cast of protagonist of the series... well maybe one and some reference. This romance stories is going to be kind of special, maybe couple of readers may no like this one, and some of you may like it, or less this community is only base of Loudcest and some other shit, a don't know, I just hear how people prefer only the Loud family instead of making something new, like the background characters for example._

_Well let's leave the subject. Like I said in the summary, they will be couple of side character that they will get their own story, so this is the second storie no Loudcest with using any mains character of the series, only back character. _

_For now let's started this storie and I want you to remind that this stories was translating to english using google translate ( I know it sucks). So I am apologies for the bad writings _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Loud House or any of its characters. They belong to their rightfull owner. Any ideas or reference also belong to thier rightful owner._

* * *

The others nod and began to take out several gifts of many colors using as a theme for Valentine's Day. Each one showed his gifts and several letters with different names written on them, possibly to the couples who were going to give them as a gift to their crushes.

"So... any luck brothers." Said the boy in the blue shirt.

"No good." The young man in the white shirt answered..

"Well, we're two then." He added another young man in a green shirt.

"Well, that's make us three then". -Said the brown head in the red shirt.

"Four" The boy of blue shirt sigh after hearing all his brothers answers.

The four brothers sighed disappointedly when they heard each one of their failed attempts to confess the girls they liked so much to be their Valentine.

It was always like that when tried to show their feelings to someone they like so much, but being roofed for being always aggressive and very naughty, it was something to be expected from the Fox brothers. For some girls, they only look for boys who are mature with responsibility and who are less problematic.

It was unfair but that was the reality.

The Fox brothers looked at their gifts and thought how much money had been spent just to be lying there without even being able to open the contents of many types of chocolates that the box could offer them, the bouquets that will die very soon if you do not take the greatest care to keep them live longer, and letters of confessions and cheesy things you could think of writing while thinking about good rhymes or just searching the internet for better topics to be able to impress girls in ways that would be cheating, but it was the only to get a girl.

No one knew why keep trying, knewing they could never have the girl, they would just have spent their time alone in the house or go with their friends to spend time outside, or spend time with each other they are in the same situation. Right now they did not want to even leave being that there were many young people in love walking outside the streets with their hands joined.

The brothers sighed with longing, trying to think of something other than rejection and avoid showing their weaknesses among them.

They stayed that way for a long time, thinking about what could do for the rest of the day, knowing that this could not take away the fact that they could not enjoy love and being mocked for being single. They were desperate to get a couple and enjoy the meaning of love really was.

But before they could think of an idea to spend the rest of the day, the door of the room opens and from there the Fox alpha of the quintuplets appears.

The panicked boys jumped on their gifts and began to jump off each other, creating a stack of wrestling-style brothers. The sister goes into the room and sees her four brothers lying on the floor all in pain.

"Hey! I cannot believe this! Why didn't you guys tell me that we were going to play wrestly, do you know that this is my favorite sport?" The girl complaining about not being invited to the activity she liked to play so much.

"Ouch-I mean hi, Pam!" Exclaiming the four brothers at the same time, welcoming their only sister.

"Hello brothers. How was at school, I could not see you guys at the exit, I thought I had left earlier and I was wondering where they had gone. But apparently they were enjoying their time alone without me." The girl in the pink vest crossed her arms.

"Sorry for that sister"... - Stevie spoke first.

"We did not want to bother you." I speak Stewie synchronizing with his brother.

"Since we saw you with several boys and..." Steven added.

"We did not want to bother you by putting us in the middle of your affairs." Steve finished, while her sister Pam began to understand what had happened.

"Aww well thanks, guys. But you should not have done that, I was very worried about what you could do without me being around supervising what you guys do. You know that I want to do things together, right?" Pam gives her hand to help their brother to get up.

The boys looked at each other and then in desperation, they raised their hands and then waited for their sister to choose one of his hands.

Pam to see that her brothers expected her to choose one of his hands, she takes the hand of steve and once she take it, in a surprise act, she picks it up and then throws it to the other side of the room. The brothers with wide eyes watched as his brother was totally knock out about his sister's surprise movement and once Pam looks at them, she with a devilish smile takes the rest of her brothers and then started with the slaughter.

The brothers shouted like little girls when they felt that their sister was kicking each other's ass, and when the cries of girls began to cease, the four brothers began to moan in pain after an intense and unfair wrestling match against his older sister.

"Oh right, with this It will teach you guys not to left me out in your activities, whether it is free wrestling or any other sports. Seriously guys, you should not leave without notifying me furst if you were planing to out off school early. I went searching for you guys throughout the school. If You guys wanted to go out alone, then should at least tell me first. -Pam gets up from the pile of brothers and when she notices a box of chocolates lying there in the floor, she takes it and sees that the box was not opened and in good condition.

The brothers regaining consciousness after the beating that their sister gave them, but then they noticed that Pam had in her hands the box of chocolates.

"And this box of chocolates?" Pam looked at his brothers and then noticed something that grabbed her attention. "What's behind you?"

The frightened brothers tried their best to keep the Valentine's gifts hidden, but unfortunately Pam took them off and when she took out the last brother, she noticed several boxes along with bouquets and letters written by girl's names, and from there the sister realized the reason why his brothers left early, and she did not like that much.

"That's why they left early... guys why didn't you not tell me." Pam looked very worried knowing that possibly the love ones had not corresponded to her brothers.

"We did not want you to worry..." Stevie spoke.

"For us knowing that you..." Then added Stewie.

"Were very busy with the guys that... —Said Steven.

"Wanted to correspond to be your Valentine." Finalized Steve.

"Guys, you know that you are the most important to me. You are my little brothers, you know that I have the responsibility to take care of you guys."

"We know..."

"You are always like that..."

"With us..."

"..."

The brothers said very sadly, but suddenly the sister began to approach them and then gives them a group hug.

"If this makes you feel better. I have rejected all those kids who tried to be my valentine.

The brothers are surprised by what she said.

"But why did you do that, Pam!?" Shocked the one with the red shirt.

"You know how lucky you are..." Impossible to believe the blue shirt

"To having so many guys on your feet..." -Conceived the one with the green shirt

"Didn't you like it?" Something confused the green one.

The quadruplets looked at their sister and then she tells them. "It is that I have someone in mind, but the '**idiots'** have not yet confessed to me. I am still giving time for '**them'** to make their move, but later see what I will do to spend my day..." Pam breaks the fraternal embrace and then began to leave the room of his brothers.

The brothers looked at each other and then began to think who was the person their sister was interested... wait, did she say **'them'**?

"Pam!..."

"Wait!..."

"What do you mean with!..."

"**'They'**!"

The four brothers exalted to know who is the possible people were that had stolen his sister heart.

"I will not tell you guys who. But they are very close to what you believe. Well, I'll go headed to my room to chat with someone, so I'll see you later." Pam closes the door.

The confused brothers they looked at each other and then began to theorize who was the bastards who had stolen the heart of his only sister (knowing how obvious the answer was).

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Pam's room.**

The quintuplets alpha leans on her bed and then waits to hear a specific sound, and then she gets to hear it.

**I am her lover!!!!**

"Idiots" Pam said with smirk on her face.

After that she could hear that their brothers began to argue each other and then there was a big scandal in their room, apparently they were fighting for her.

When the fight is over, she hears several steps and then hear how they knocked the door very quickly. Pam knew what was going to happen and then pretended not to know anything at all.

When she opens the door, her brothers started giving them their gifts and then they tells if she wanted to be **'her' **Valentine. In which she says.

"Eww, you know I'm your sister right?" The brothers did not care, they had already been rejected, and it was worth the attempt.

"We know..." Stevie said firmly.

"But we..." Stewie gathered with a determined look.

"Wanted to..." Then Steven building the courage.

"Try it!" And finally Steve with more confidence than he had.

"Please accept those louts, as your Valentine for this day!!!!"

Pam was surprised by the effort her brothers gave, so she just sighs and then tells them. "I'll think about it. For now, I'll just tell you guys to give me some time and then I'll let you know about my decision." Pam takes the presents and then closes the door.

The surprised brothers jumped for joy and then began to celebrate, but that celebration ended when one of the brothers began to speak. "I bet it will be me." Steven said. "Not in your dreams. She will choose me!" Stewie exclaimed. "Hahaha, good that one brothers, it is obvious that it will be me." Presuming said Steve. "No, it's obvious that it will be me. I am the second brother and the older brother of the males, she deserves someone older." Said Stevie.

After that, the brothers began to get angry and then started to fight each other. While on the other side of the door, Pam listens as her brothers fought for her, and that made her happy.

"Do not worry, soon you will know which I will choose..." Looking at the phone and from there a text message appears with the name of her friend and babysitter... Lynn Loud.

Upon seeing the message, Pam almost dropped her phone when she saw several images of Lynn along with her younger brother, in which she never expected to see that. "

"Yeah... it would do."

* * *

It was already night and the parents went out for a party. Lynn Jr would be the babysitter and was in charge of the house. The boys had a good time, until Pam asked Lynn to do what she had advised, and then took her four brothers to her room. Lynn knew what was going to happen so she turned on the television in the living room and uploaded everything to watch the baseball game.

In Pam room, all the boys were very excited about their sister's response, and when Pam finally faced all her brothers, she tells them. "Well brothers, I already decided who to choose." The brothers excited by the answers of his sister "But before deciding, I want to give you guys a test before making the final decision. So be prepared." In one movement, she takes off her pink vest and then starts lifting her white shirt.

The brothers begin to blush when they watch her sister remove her clothes.

"P-Pam!..." Stevie with the open eyes.

"What are you!..." Stewie began to sweat.

"Doing!..." Steven jump out of fright.

"You can not..." Steve my his mouth open.

The brothers could not say more since Pam was not wearing any of her clothes now. She was naked, so much that the brothers could not look away from her.

"Now your turn, boys."

The boys wanted to leave the room, so they rushed to the door, but unfortunately it was locked from outside.

On the other side, Lynn made sure the door was locked, knowing that the Fox brothers would try to escape from her.

"Sorry guys, but I do it for your own good. Well it's time to head back and see my game in peace. -Lynn walked while listening to the groans of pleasure that made the Fox brothers, in which on that day, thier Valentine had become a night of love and pleasure. Knowing that now they would have thier greatest and beloved Fox sister by his their side.

* * *

_Well that's all for today. I know you guys were expect some acción between the quintuplets brothers, but it was to soon to change the rated. But well before I starting, I want to tell you that the character I use for this storie are base of the episode: "**Sitting Bull"**. It was kind of risky doing this story, but hey, it was a risk I wanted to take. I know most of you expect Lincoln doing all the romance stuff, but common, given a change for the other character to have their moment of shine, is not going to kill someone doing something new._

_In case you do not know the Fox brothers, they are a group of naughty children who love to do a lot of pranks, destruction, doing various crazy things, playing extreme sports and so on, just like Lynn Jr. But well, I just wanted to tell you that so far two brothers were officially named: "Pam Fox", the only sister of the quintuplets and "Stevie Fox" one of the four quintuplets brothers. If you see the episode, Stevie was the one who was wearing Red shirt, so it was kind of hard to give the rest of the brother there own name and also try to match Stevie name, so I try my best who it was taking and so on._

_I know it was not necessary, but I only do it just in case. Well, the brothers are eleven years old and they have almost the same height like Lincoln (I guest), so you can tell how big they are._

_Well that's all I can said, without filling more, I leave the shot and I wait for your comments and see what happens._

_Thank you for reading this story and I hope you guys enjoyed the story_


	4. The athlete who works the hardest

**nightmaster000:** Thanks

**Guest:** Yeah is kind of rare doing it, but it is also great to do new stuff, especial having so many character to explore make theme somehow special.

_Hallo, readers. So this is going to be another one-shots somehow special. This romance stories is going to be kind different for those who got use to paire Lincoln with you favorite character, maybe couple of readers may no like this one, and some of you may like it or hate it, but what can I do, right._

_Well let's leave the subject. Like I said in the summary, they will be couple of side character that they will get their own story, so this is the third storie no Loudcest. _

_For now let's started this storie and I want you to remind that this stories was translating to english using google translate ( I know it sucks). So I am apologies for the bad writings _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Loud House or any of its characters. They belong to their rightfull owner. Any ideas or reference also belong to thier rightful owner._

* * *

"**C'mon, Margo! You can do it!"**

"**You just have to hit the ball and Lynn will do the rest!**"

When listening to what her teammates said, Margo looked at the field and see that the 3 bases were occupied by her teammates, but when she looked to her left, she sees her partner and best friend Lynn Loud Jr, the best player of all Royal Woods, it was not expected that her friend would take the victory. The score of the game was 6-6, last game before deciding whether to be in a draw or have the victory if she managed to hit the ball. The pressure of the poor sport girl made her hands start to sweat, her heart beat too much while she was panting from lung pressure, she was afraid of failing since it was her last chance to hit the bat, she had failed twice in the very bad way and stupidly: the first one took her by surprise, the second she slipped the bat, causing the baseball stick to fall on the referee's head, leaving him unconscious, replacing with the new referee, Margo had no excuse for not being able to hit the ball, she did not want to hit, but she don't had a choice, she not want to disappoint Lynn, she not want to disappoint her team, but the one who she did't want to disappoint then most it was...

"**You can do it, Margo! I believe it you!**"

Upon hearing those words made the sport girl began to raise the spirits that needed so much to be able to hit.

When the pitcher threw the ball very fast, Margo reflexively hit the ball with all her strength, making the ball flying as high as possible, many were surprised, even the star athlete was very surprised, but that was not stop at stealing the last base, Lynn with all her strength began to run while she gives a whistle to the rest of his teammate to warn them that they should't be distracted and continue with the game, doing that they all managed to cross all the bases, including Margo that by miracle manages to complete the 4 bases before the opposite team managed to return the ball with the pitcher, but it was not necessary since the game was over, the score was now 10-6, letting them know that the Royal Woods squirrels had won the game finals. Making the whole team start running towards where their new star player is.

Margo was surprised by all that, she never thought she would get the shot, let alone hit the ball that far. When her companions arrived, everyone began to congratulate her, until they lifted her up and threw her upward, leaving the poor girl frightened but excited at the same time by the adrenaline and emotion.

When they finished with Margo, the team congratulated the rest of the other comrades who were at the base. Lynn on the other hand was happy for her friend, she had really worked hard, but at the same time she felt guilty for the horrible things she had told her friend, the reasons were obvious, not because of the game, but because of that...

"You did it Margo!" Those were the words of encouragement that made the freckled girl with long light brown hair manage to hit.

Lynn looked from a distance a boy, but not just a boy, but an albino boy with rabbit teeth, an orange polo shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. That boy was her younger brother Lincoln Loud, the middle brother he had loved so much with all her heart ... o was. But now he had someone who had stolen his heart, and that person was right in front of her, Margo, her best friend and companion of all sports, how could she lose? It was what she asked herself many times, she really tried to win his heart and forgiveness for what she had done in the past, but she did not blame her for stealing the heart of her little brother, but she was happy that it was her that she earned it, she tried hard to win his heart, but at the same time it hurts her a lot for being rejected by her brother, she really was a fool to try to do it, but it was understandable, they were brothers, and that can't change it. So the only thing she did was to leave the two alone and accept her loss, but at the same time feel some happiness to see that her friend would have the person who would make his brother happy.

"Do you want accompany, Lynn?" Said a young Latino with a smile.

Lynn turn around a see Francisco, she nods her head and then the two leave together.

Meanwhile Lincoln congratulates Margo and then he kisses her on the lips of the athlete, causing her to return the kiss to the albino. Once they both broke the kiss due to lack of air, they started walking towards the seats, then started talking about what happened in the game.

"Good game that you had Margo, even with all the pressure of the game, you managed to hit the ball in an incredible way!" Lincoln looked at her friend with a very animated smile.

"Hehehe it was not so much, I never expected to hit the ball in that way, but your screams were what made me wake up the confidence of being able to react and thus be able to hit the ball with all my strength." Margo looked at the bat in her hands and then looked at the albino with a surprised expression when he heard what she had said.

R-Really! Hehehe, and I thought I was distracting you a little, but I'm glad that i was your support service, you always try hard to reach your goals." He said it with great confidence, giving him the reason why he should continue to work hard.

"I really appreciate it, Lincoln. Thank you." He left the bat to the side and then begins to put her hand towards his friend.

"And why do you thank me? He ask astonished.

"For always supporting me in everything, not only me, but the rest of the team, and also by accepting my feelings, I really felt happy knowing that you corresponded my feelings, but at the same time..."

"My sister did not take it very well and almost killed you with the bat, I really thought she had lost my mind, but when she told me the reason... *sigh* I never thought that she also had feelings towards me." Lincoln watched and see Lynn and Francisco leaveing the field. "But in the end we managed to resolve the feelings and now I know that Lynn managed to overcome the pain that i had just given.

"I know she will." Margo takes Lincoln's face and then gives him a very passionate kiss.

Lincoln surprised by the kiss, he grabs the cheeks of his beloved and then the corresponds the kiss, then tries to enter his tongue in Margo mouth making him to explore the inside of her mouth.

Margo surprised she does the same thing making her tongue make contact with Lincoln's, both managed to explore their very passionate mouths, both really wanted to go further, but the albino had to stop since it was not the time or the place for that kind of exciting things.

Once separated Lincoln gives her a kiss on the cheek and then both began to get up from the seats, once stopped both decide to leave but not before say something to Margo.

"Maybe you're not a better player than Lynn, but I know that you try hardest to be the best, and that's why you'll always be the athlete who tries hardest to reach your dreams, so I'll always support you and love you with all my heart.

Those words made Margo manage to get a few tears in her eyes and then she gives a last kiss to her boyfriend, making it known that the two of them were a couple. And so to know that with effort and achievements one can have it all.

* * *

Well readers, that's it for today. I know that Margo is not the pretties girl around, but you have to admit the her character can be somehow better the Lynn. I know there's no much attention to this background character there are no prettier, but they have better personality that the main cast.

Well that's my opinion of course, live your thoughts and tell my what background character have better potencian to be in the show.

Next chapter would be longer, way longer chapter, and also I will change the Rated to M. So I hope you enjoy content.

Thanks for reading and hope you like this stories.


	5. A beautiful smile

**Tristen: **You mean chapter 5? XD

**Guest:**Yeah, there are some many great character in the show that they deserve a little bit of atención.

**Mike204:** I will keep trying. Thanks.

_Hallo, readers. So this is going to be one-big shot. This romance stories is going to be kind of long and very explicit, also is going to have mature content._

_Well let's leave the subject. Like I said in the summary, they will be couple of side character that they will get their own story, so this is the third storie no Loudcest. _

_For now let's started this storie and I want you to remind that this stories was translating to english using google translate ( I know it sucks). So I am apologies for the bad writings _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Loud House or any of its characters. They belong to their rightfull owner. Any ideas or reference also belong to thier rightful owner._

* * *

"Do you think it's a good idea, Belle?" Asking a tall teenager girl with tanned skin and long black hair.

"Of course, Beatrix! Although I still can not believe it, do not take it badly, but falling in love with our neighbor is something that was coming." The brunette began to inhale and then exhaled. "BUT FALLING IN LOVE WITH A YOUNG ALBINO OF ALMOST TWELVE YEARS OLD!" Exclaims Belle between shouts.

"Shhh!" Beatrix covers her sister mouth with her hand. "Are you crazy! You want our parents to discover us!" Beatrix leave her hand from Bella's mouth.

"Sorry... but seriously, Beatrix, how the hell you fell in love with our neighbor, I know he's kind of cute and everything, but do you think he's too young for you."

"I know but..." Beatrix starts playing with her fingers "He is a very nice and sweet boy, not only for being young, but he is also a boy who always helps others. I have noticed on several occasions that he helps all the people in need, not just his sisters."

Belle began to remember the moments in which Lincoln offered to help the family in doing community services and various activities that her family did. It was obvious that her family insisted that it was not necessary, but Lincoln insisted on helping them and helped them as much as he could.

"But what happen to your boyfriend, Max?" asked Belle since she remembered that her older sister had a relationship with him.

Hearing that question, her smile began to fade, causing beatrx to low down gaze. "Max got fed up with me when I was doing my daily activities." She began to sob. "He also tired of my smile and said it was not worth being with me."

Belle was stunned by what she had just heard, she knew Max very well and never expected him to say those words to her sister.

Beatrix began to shed a few tears and then continues talking. "After he break up with me, I was working on a project on the library computer, when suddenly I saw Max dating a girl. Because of my curiosity I went to spy on them and see who was that blonde, when I got to the back of the library, I saw Max kissing that girl. For my surprise, it was my classmate that I was put in to do this homework project, but I never expected that I would also discover something that made me see what really is Max.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Max... have you finally broke up with Beatrix?" Ask the blonde girl.

"Of course I did my sweetheart." Max began to kiss the blonde and then began to fondle the body of the young girl.

"I told you she would not be interested... ahh" The blonde began to moan at being groped by Max" She is only interested in serving the community and studying... Ahh! Yes a little below mmm... ahh... Max, are sure that there is no one in here around at this time?" Said the girl a bit scare that someone would cough them in the act.

"Of course, sweetheart, only the nerds study at this time, and I doubt anyone would dare to come to this deeper part of the library." Max was beginning to undo the zipper of his pants. "Besides, I was fed up with her, she does not even have time for me and I also get tired of that spitish smile of hers, does she not know when to stop smiling? Even that smile is not so beautiful compared to yours, my love." Max pulls out his dick and starts rubbing it.

"Wow! I'd bet you've been like that since you started dating her, it's a pity." The blonde began to lick the penis.

"You beg... ahhh" Moaning Max after feeling how his girl beging to lick his dick." I was hoping that she would be an easy girl, but it turned out to be a boring one, not even worth going out with her." Max could feel that he was about to come." Ungh... I about to cum...!" Max grabs the head of the blonde and begins to come inside her throat.

The blonde felt the large amount of come in her throat, but still swallows it all. Then she gets up and wipes her lips. "God I miss that, just like old times.'

"I know. It was time to leave that dumb bitch of Beatrix." Max begins to zip up his pants, but suddenly he hears several books falling off the ground.

**Bonnn!***

"What the hell!"

Both were surprised to see who was the person spying on them.

"Beatrix!" Exclaimed the blonde very surprised.

Beatrix turns around and runs out of the place where the young couple were. The girl Yates left the library no matter if she hit with some random student, left the school and kept running until she could no longer run.

* * *

End of Flashback *

"Whoa... I... I'm really sorry." Belle hugs her sister and start to rubbing her back." That idiot does not deserve someone like you, you are beautiful, affectionate and kind to everyone." The brunette breaks the hug and then begins to ask something." Ok, I still have a question, how did you fall in love with Lincoln Loud?" Expected to hear the reason why Beatrix became interested in her neighbor across the street.

Beatrix began to dry her tears, as a red blush began to appear on her face.

"Well, sister, after I found out about Max in the library and leaving school..." Beatrix now started playing with her fingers again." I do not know if it was some coincident but... Lincoln was the only person in which he made me give the reason to continue giving a smile.

* * *

Flashback

After continuing to run until she reach the park, Beatrix was now sitting there crying because of everything she had saw. She kept crying for a long time until someone calls by her name.

"Beatrix Yates!" Said someone with the voice of a young boy.

Beatrix looks across and notices that he was an albino boy in an orange shirt. "L-Lincoln... Loud? The raven haired girl was somewhat surprised to see her neighbor in the park.

"Does something happen to you, Beatrix?" Asking Lincoln with a very worrying tone.

Beatrix shakes her head and looks down again so he can't see her sadness, Lincoln did not know what to do, but Beatrix starts talking. "I'm just a little sad... *sniff*." Beatrix was still sobbing of what happen in the library.

When Lincoln sees her there sobbing, he sits down next to her and pulls a handkerchief from his backpack, and gives it to his neighbor.

"Here, Beatrix." Lincoln offers his handkerchief.

Beatrix raises her head again and looks at the handkerchief, she takes it and then wipes the tears from her eyes.

Thank you, Lincoln." Beatrix finishes cleaning her face and returns the handkerchief to its owner.

"Not problem." Lincoln takes the handkerchief and then put it in a plastic bag." And tell me neighbor,

why where you crying in the park? Something happened to your family?" The albino asks Beatrix.

Beatrix did not know whether to tell her problems to the neighbor or just tell him a lie so she would not bother with her problems, but before telling the albino the lie, Lincoln takes her hand and asks her again.

"You know you can tell me? But if you do not want to? That's ok, I will understand your reasons." Lincoln leaves Beatrix's hand and starts getting up from the bench. "But if you want to talk to me, you can go visit me at my house if you want, and there we can talk better... Ha! I'm sorry I was silly, better just let me know It's okay." Lincoln starts to leave.

Beatrix was stunned by what happened, but finally decides to talk to him. "Did you think that my smile is very boring?" Said it with a llitte of distressed

"Huh?!" Lincoln turns around when he hears the question that asked him.

"Forget it... sorry for bothering the question..." Beatrix could not finish the sentence since Lincoln began to answer her.

"Of course not, it's not boring! Unlike! Your smile is the most beautiful and honest I've seen!" Lincoln exclaims very sincerely.

"S-Seriously." Beatrix blushes at the answer he gave her.

"Of course, not only is your smile beautiful, but it also gives that feeling in which you can give happiness to other people." Lincoln again walk to where Beatrix is. "That's why I do not want anyone to take away that great smile." Lincoln gives a big smile to his neighbor. "So remove that sad face and give me a beautiful and honest smile."

To hear everything he said, Beatrix without any minimum effort she gives him a great smile, making even the sun to illuminate almost the entire place. Many people in the park noticed that great and beautiful smile: some felt something warm in their being with just looking at that smile, several people with bicycle and skateboards noticed the smile and some of them fell in love with the raven haired girl, while others were blinded by the sun's rays that reflected the white teeth of Beatrix. On the other hand Lincoln seeing that smile was somewhat impressed and at the same time weird, he felt something in his chest that made him accelerate even more.

Beatrix stopped smiling and then hugs the albino with a lot of strength. "Thank you, Lincoln, you really are the greatest neighbor of all." The Yates girl kisses the albino on the right cheek and then breaks the hug.

"Y-you welcome, Beatrix." Lincoln with a small blush starts to leave the park.

At the moment of losing sight of young Loud. Beatrix now began to blush even more each time she gave a smile. She did not bother much about that, but to feel this kind of love made the young Yates fallen with the young Albino of Lincoln Loud.

At the moment of losing sight of young Loud. Beatrix now began to blush even more each time she gave a smile, she did not bother much about it, but everytime she doing that, it remind how much she had fallen in love with the young Albino of Lincoln Loud.

* * *

**End of Flashback **

When finished telling her sister what had happened in that day, Beatrix now looked at her younger sister to the points that she know that Belle was about to screaming again, but not like the last time, she was going to scream like a fan girl when she was in one of the smooch concert. By reflex, the reven haired again covers Belle mouth with her two hands and the listens to the great murmur that made, after 15 seconds, Beatrix uncovers her sister's mouth already drooling from her hands.

"I'm sorry, Beatrix, but whoa! Now I know why you always smile more than we do." Belle begins to remember all the activities that her family did. She thought that her sister was doing it only gain attention, but she also noticed that every time Lincoln came to help her family. Beatrix always gave the best smile what could, and I also notice that there were several accidents in which many people were blind.

"I know Belle, it was impossible to stop smiling without thinking about my Linky." Beatrix began to fantasize.

"But I still do not understand... why did you offer to be his tutor?" Asking the brunette.

Well, Little Sister, Lincoln has problems in focusing on his class, so he was looking for a tutor, and coincidentally he asked me if i wanted me to be his tutor, since he was always failing in his math exams.

" I see. But he does not have his little sister the genius that can help him?"

"Lincoln told me that his little sister was busy, and that his last tutor who recommended was something... magnetic?" Beatrix did not understand the last part." So he came to me because he remembered that I was very good at math and that I also had a project on the compute coding."

"I see... still, do you think it's time to confess your feelings? Like I said before, you are too old for him, and very soon you will turn eighteen, once you reach that gap, people would look at you as some sort a predator, you better reconsider before is too late, I do not want you to have problems with the law." Belle felt sad because the love that her sister brought was an impossible love.

"I know, and I was thinking all night... * Sighing* still, I want to give an opportunity in which this relationship works." Beatrix gets up off the couch and grabs her things from the table.

Belle gets up and starts following her sister, once at the door she see Beatrix open it and then see what was in front of her, in that distance she could see the Loud house, only a few meters away from both houses.

Beatrix leaves the house but not before she felt something on her shoulder. "And if Lincoln rejects you? You have not thought that he may not have the same feelings for you, if he really is your ideal boy, maybe he already has a girlfriend and..." Belle could not finish speaking since she was surprised to see her sister turns around and then gives her a smile.

"If he rejects me, then... I'll just keep smiling." Beatrix turn around and continue to walk through the opposite house, where there lived the loudest house on the entire Frankly Avenue.

Once arriving at the door. Beatrix takes several deep breaths and then tries to ring the door bell of the house. At the moment she was going to press the bell button, the door began to open itself and see a person, but not just a regular one, it's was the boy that was suppose to meet, so she tells him. "H-Hi Lincoln." Greeted his neighbour with a nervous tone.

"B-Beatrix! H-Hi" Lincoln was beginning to blush when he saw her neighbor from the front.

"Ready to start studying, Lincoln." Beatrix accommodates her backpack.

"Y-yes, of course, go ahead." Lincoln opens the door to Beatrix and lets her inside the house.

When Beatrix enters the house, notice that almost all the loud sisters were in the living room siting in th couch watching television. When Lincoln closed the door, the sisters began to look at the door and to their surprise, they see the older daughter of the Yates.

"Literally, you chose her as your tutor instead of... * Lori beging to fantasizing. "Hugh." Starter to remember the handsome british.

"Awww, Linky! You totes brought a nice girl to help you study!" Explains Leni very happily.

"Hey Little Bro, make sure you do not give bad impressions with your lady." Luna began to wink at him.

"That's right, I do not want you both to stay long in your room, Lincoln hehehe, get it?" Beatrix got very red to hear the misuse of wordplay the comedian said

"You better finish quickly because I don't want you to spend a lot of time studying. You promised to help me be my practical partner." The athlete said it with a very malemural tone and with some jealousy.

"'Sigh' I just hope you do not unveil with that pure soul you have." Lucy began to draw a black book and then looked at the pages.

"Oh right, girls is enough, the reason why I asked her was to help me study, remember what happened the last time I brought a tutor.

All the sisters began to fantasize about the British guy. Lincoln, seeing his sisters distracted, takes Beatrix's hand and takes her to his room, once inside he starts taking out his backpack and then tells her.

"Sorry about my sisters, apparently they don't like the idea of bringing a tutor other than Hugh." Lincoln starts organizing the whole room.

"No problem, Lincoln." Beatrix sits on the side of the bed and begins to take their things in the backpack. "Ready to start." She gives the albino a smile.

"I-I ready... j-just let me find my stuff." Lincoln takes out his backpack and then takes out his notebook, once everything is organized, Beatrix helps his neighbor and then both spend their time studying.

More than an hour passed and both began to have a small break after a long studied. Beatrix was nervous, She did not know if that was the time to confess her feelings or just keep waiting. But the moment she could think even more about the situation, the albino starts talking.

"I'm glad you're my tutor." Lincoln put his notes a side. "I know Hugh would have accepted as his tutor, but he did not want things to get out of hand... again." He began to get nervous. "But there is also a reason why I chose you as my tutor." He began to sigh and then grab the courage to say a few words. "Beatrix, I know it sounds weird and you might think this some kind of joke but... I-I... I want to tell you that I... I like you...

Beatrix could not believe what she was hearing, the boy she liked so much was beginning to confess his feelings towards her.

"Lincoln... I... I do not know what to tell you." that's what she was saying, but in reality her mind was saying the opposite. '(Yes! Yes! My boy hasfeelings towards me! Kyaaaaa!)' she thought happily.

"I know you're thinking that this is impossible, that I'm very young, and that you think I'm just thinking without knowing the consequences that I can bring you, but when I see you sad on that day in the park, and also see that nice smile that you bring, I can not think that I will fall blindly in love with you, you are the most beautiful, affectionate, hardworking, good girl and all the thousand things that you do every day, you are really the most special girl I have ever met, and I also knew the reason why you cried on that day, because Lori told me that this Max guy had played your feelings and also cheated on you in the vilest way there is. "Lincoln begins to surround the young Yates. "I hope you forgive me for what I am going to do." Lincoln takes the girl's cheeks and then kisses her on the lips.

Beatrix could not believe it, she was kissing the boy she loves so much, and the best thing was that he was kissing her.

When Lincoln stopped kissing her, he waited like shouts or a loud slap from his cheek. But instead of those, Lincoln felt again the lips of Beatrix, but this time he felt very passionate, after that, the albino could feel the tongue of his beloved, trying to explore the inside of his mouth, he did not know what to do, but he continued the kiss and also began exploring the inside of Beatrix mouth.

Both youngsters continued with their passion for more than 2 minutes, until both had to separate due to lack of air, once separated they notice that a string of saliva was between the two, while both panting for passion and lack of air they did, after having one of the best kisses that they both had.

"So... ahh... when... ahh you felt for me." Asking Lincoln while he catches his breath after that incredible kiss.

"From the day you gave me back the smile." Beatrix got up and then she began to undress.

"Beatrix! It is not necessary that you..." But Beatrix interrupt him.

"I love you so much, Lincoln Loud." The brunette only had underwear now and then began to approach him. "I love you so much that until..." She began to undo the zipper, and then manages to remove the member of the young boy. "Wow! To be a child of almost 12 years, you are kind of big, Beatrix begins to rub the penis of his beloved.

"Beatrix... ahh." Lincoln began to get excited just by feeling the touch of the brunette's hands.

Beatrix continued to rub him gently, every time she did, she heard the moans of the young Loud, each moan made her to keep running him even more, but after a while, his pre-cum began to come out of the tip of the penis, notice that now she starts to open her mouth, then start to rise out her tongue and starts licking the tip of his penis head.

The white haired felt her tongue licking his dick and began to moan even louder.

"Ahhh!..."

He never expected that day to happen, he originally planned that it would only be a confession, then later a rejection or at least some opportunity to conquer her heart, but never I his wild dream could imagined this, he thought he was dreamed again of his fantasies, that he had fallen asleep in the middle of the study, but each lick was good enough to wake up and go to the bathroom as quickly as possible, and then release everything drop of stress in a single shot. And that's what's going to happen, since Lincoln was about to come.

"Beatrix... I'm going to come!" Lincoln grabs the head of the Brunette, and then comes inside of her.

The brunette was surprised by the act of her beloved, but upon hearing what he had just said, she could feel the great stream that was throwing into her mouth: hot warm shots of that great creamy and viscous stream, so Beatrix manage to get away from the grip, and then coughing for all the load she had consumed.

"[coughing] You should have told me in time, Lincoln!... [coughing]" Said the brunette very angry to him, for no give it her a warning.

"Hehehe... I'm sorry Beatrix, but you did it so well, that I even thought I was dreaming about you again...!" Lincoln is surprised to say those words and covers his mouth for saying that.

"Returning to dream with me? Did you fantasize about me when you were having your nap?" Beatrix puts a very sharp face towards the albino" To be fair with you, I also fantasize about you in my dreams." The Yates girl begins to unbutton her bra and shows her breasts exposed.

The young man with a plan was left with his mouth open, seeing the breasts exposed towards him. It was beautiful to look at them closely, with tanned and dark skin, it made it even more incredible to admire.

"If you want, you can touch them." Beatrix takes Lincoln's hands, and puts them on her breasts. "How does Linky feel?" Her face was really blushing when saying the question.

"It feels soft." Lincoln began to delicately fondle her neighbor's breasts.

"Aaaah... you're very kind, Linky." The nipples of Beatrix began to get harder. "You can also play with my nipples if you want...! Ahh!" Beatrix couldn't finish because Lincoln started to rubbing one of her nipple.

Lincoln was losing control to hear his beloved, he began to use his another hand and use it to rub the second breast, he could hear the cries of Beatrix, and out of concern he stopped sucking.

"Why do you stop?" Asking very bewildered.

I thought I was hurting you, that's why I..." But couldn't because Beatrix give him a kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry, Linky, I know you're very kind, that's why I trust that you would never hurt me intentionally." She gives the albino a nice smile.

Just seeing the smile, the young man felt that warm and sweet affection again, so he returns to continue, but instead of rubbing her breast with his hands, he beging to squish her and also use his finger to rubbing, but that wasn't enough, could not hold it anymore so he approached his face in Beatrix's right nipple, opens his mouth and then begins to suck the nipple, and then bites it with some delicacy while he moved his jaw from bottom to left and right.

Beatrix's moans became even more intense that she even had to cover her mouth, for fear of being discovered by his sisters.

When both youngsters managed to explore their bodies, the young Yates began to settle into the bed, and then began to remove the last piece of clothing she had left.

The albino's heart began to celebrate even faster, seeing the intimacy of his tutor, she begins to open her legs to give him a better view of her intimated and notice that he beging to start geting a blood bleed in his nose.

"You like what you see." Beatrix began to blush with embarrassment, seeing that his beloved did not stop looking at her pussy. "Linky, stop stare at me like that, you're leaving me very red of m embarrassment." She covered herself.

Lincoln awakens from his senses and then begins to approach his tutor. "You're sure of this, do you think we're too hasty? Lincoln ask very worried, knowing that they are taking things very fast.

"At first I thought it, but at the same time, I do not know if we'll to have another chance like this, that's why I want you to be the person who takes my V-card, and also shows me how much you love me." Beatrix starts smiles.

"But I do not have protection, I do not want my irresponsibility to ruin your..." Beatrix covers his mouth and tells him.

"I do not know if it's coincident but... today is my safe day." Beatrix looks in her bag and takes out a pack of pills, opens one and then digests it. With that there is no problem, I want my first time to be for love and without distractions." Beatrix hugs the albino and gives him a very passionate kiss.

When they stopped kissing, they began to position themselves while the two of them sounded more and more excited with each movement, in which Beatrix's vagina was gently rubbed by Lincoln's erect penis, the humidity in this area was becoming more and more present, causing Beatrix to show increasing excitement.

Both already settled in bed, Lincoln saw Beatrix playing with his fingers, introducing one of them each time to remain excited, she rubbed her clit more and more, wanting to have her beloved inside, make her feel in paradise... make her his.

When both were about to star, Lincoln use Beatrix wet vagina to lubricated his penis, so after finish lubricate, he settled in to introduce himself to Beatrix's vagina.

Beatrix was still lying on the bed, alone saw Lincoln using her wet to lubricate his penis, then he begin rob her clitoris before the he was ready to penetra her, she was ready to feel his belove inside, slowly she beging to fell penetrated while feel how her inside begin to get more and more deep inside her belly. In the end she had everything inside her, and now she was ready to start making love.

"Are you ready?" Asking the albino to his beloved neighbor.

"I'm more than ready." Replies giving him a very passionate kiss while she endured a bit of pain.

So they continued to kiss while Lincoln's hip begins to move, his movements did not diminish since he did not want to disappoint Beatrix for being somehow inexperienced.

Both separated from the lips and saw each other, without stopping the onslaught, Beatrix stopped feeling pain and quickly felt that it narrowed with more force as it increased the intensity of the penetrations.

Beatrix was panting harder and harder, the pleasure she felt at that moment was indescribable,

"Linky... faster... ahh!" The young Yates ordered it to be faster.

"Beatrix... ahh!" Lincoln began to increase his pace uncontrollably, did not care if the bed would begin to grind, much less if his sisters would begin to suspect the noises caused by the love they made.

It had been a few minutes since Lincoln and Beatrix had started, the position they were in hab not changed, that is why Lincoln tried to be the dominant person in the bed, making the girl in which she was inside lie down in bed to be in a better position and keep doing it.

Both were already exhausted, but they were not willing to stop without having reached the end.

In that position, Lincoln took Beatrix's head and began to kiss her, Beatrix did not refuse and began to kiss him back with much more passion, their tongues fought with each other, it roared again and again with time if it stopped.

For Beatrix that was the best feeling she could feel, she was given in body and soul to someone who really loved her, someone she could finally make her happy,

At last, both felt that the end was approaching. Beatrix clung more tightly to Lincoln's back, causing some minor injuries, because he was more focused on what was to come with the concern between doing it or not, but he do not hesitate to say it, because at last, it was her body and she should be the one to decide. So, between gasps, he said. "Beatrix... aaah I... I about to come! Said between cries of passion.

"Do it... aaah, do it inside me please... I, I too..." Answered him also evidencing the effort she had made.

"Are you... *¡Slap!* ahh... *¡Slap!* are you sure...?

"YES, LINCKY!... AHH! JUST DO IT ALREADY!... CUM INSIDE ME AN MD MEKE ME YOURS!

And just as she had asked, he did not hold back and let everything out, while she also achieved orgasm, filling her belly with he semen, feeling so warm inside her, grateful that finally achieved what she waited, she found happiness in making love with his beloved albino.

When both were about to lie down in bed, someone knocked on the door.

***¡Bang, Bang, Bang!***

"Hey! You guys literally have been locked here for a long time!" Lori screamed as she continued to bang on the door.

"Yeah, Linky, we were worry that something bad happened." Said Leni with a tone of worry.

"Yes, Bro, we heard several rumblings in the dining room, and we thought something bad had happened to you?" Luna ask the rocker.

\- It seems that the door was rattled by the earthquakes that made the room, hahaha! Get it? Said Luan, making another bad joke.

"Lincoln! You promised me you would help me! and I will not move a inch until you fulfill your words!" The athlete yells quite angry for some reasons.

"I knew I should keep en eye on you guys when I have the chance." Sigh the Gothic.

Lincoln and Beatrix were fucked, They could not leave like that, and if they do open door, the sisters could smell the essence of passion and love that they made after a long and hard study session.

"What are we going to do, Linky?" Hugging his beloved, while she imagined the terror that would make the Loud sisters.

"I do not know, Beatrix, but I do not care if they try to separates me from you, because our love can overcome any situation, and that's why I want you to be officially my girlfriend." Lincoln try to calm his girl.

"Linky, you don't have any idea how much it mean to me." Tear began to come out of her face.

"I know I'm younger to be your boyfriend. But when i become an adult, you and I will be together." Lincoln kiss in her forehead. "I just ask you to wait for me, and when the time comes... "Lincoln did not finish saying, since he felt once again, a very passionate kiss.

"Lincoln, you gave me a reason to smile again, and that's why I would never stop keep smile on you, until the day we meet again." Beatrix returns one last smile to the albino.

When the blows that Lori made opened the door, all the Loud sister were shock to see thier brother and Beatrix naked in the bed.

Lori demanded an explanation to see that the heck is going on, Leni was somewhat confused and asked if they were making babies, Luna had no words to say, Luan wanted to say a joke, but it seems that the show was taken by another, Lynn was between rage and sadness knowing that one had taken away her biggest trophy. Lucy did not say word, the twin did not know what is going on, Lisa just took notes, and Lily just said 'Poo-poo.

And that's what happened. Lincoln implored them not to tell anyone, and he also told them that Beatrix did not take the initiative, that he was the one who provoked and that she was not some kind of predator who only came to abuse him. The sisters did not know what to do, but Lori accepted the terms, on the condition that she would never see Beatrix and also warned her neighbor that if she returned to see her brother, she would call the police. And to make sure the neighbor understood the message, Lori take a picture as proof and also make sure she got a good picture.

Beatrix was sad about everything, but Lincoln told her not to put on that face, since he did not want anyone to take away that great smile. And that's what she did, she gives her beloved a smile. And that smile will be one of the most beautiful smiles you will ever forget. Since Beatrix patiently waited, the day her beloved Lincoln Loud, would return to look for a beautiful smile.

* * *

Well that's all for today. Yeah this is the first time I writing this kind of stuff but well, I try my best. I always want to ship one of the Yates sister and Beatrix was the perfect one for this shot.

Well I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading this story.


	6. I'm not satisfied

**nightmaster000:** _I'm glad you liked it. Pairing Lincoln with margo was something that you do not see much, but I wanted to see how it would happen if something like this happened, it's like the Lynncoln but without Lynn in it XD_

**Tristen:** _This one XD._

**Mike204:** _Thanks_.

**nightmaster000:** _Wow thank you. It took me a long time to do this one shot, there is not much about this type of ship joining the Yates sisters, but it was worth doing. unfortunately there will be no sequel being that it would not be necessary to do so, it was all I could give._

**Guest:** _Yeah, each character has a lot of potential, especially the characters in the background, that's the reason why everyone in the community died to know more about those characters that you can rarely see, until this day, only few characters managed to have another opportunity to appear on the show, and not many are very ineteresting, except of course couple favorites._

_Hallo, readers. __I apologize for not going up almost a week, but I had several commitments and that's why I could not go up much as I did the last time. _

_Well let's leave the subject. __I see that many of you love this stories that I bring to you, that makes me very happy. With 5 stories so far, we managed to reach more than 2,500 views, I know that it is not big of accomplishment, but at least I know that there are readers who really like to read my stories, and that is enough for me._

_Like I said in the summary, they will be couple of side character that they will get their own story, so this is another storie no Loudcest. (Yeah I know, you guys really want some Loudcest, but don't worry, I will bring you guys one in the next chapter, so be patience please._

_Ok, now this story that I bring to you was inspired by a work I read a long time ago, I forgot the name of the story, but it was a very good one that unfortunately was abandoned, it's a shame._

_For now let's started this storie and I want you to remind that this stories was translating to english using google translate. So I am apologies for the bad writings _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Loud House or any of its characters. They belong to their rightfull owner. Any ideas or reference also belong to thier rightful owner._

* * *

"This...[panting] this must stop... [panting] I can not take it anymore." Gasp tiredly escape from a poor albino boy.

"No... [panting] this does not end until I am **Satisfied**". Said a pale emo girl with freckles, rising from the bed.

Both young had difficulty keeping their breathing calm and constant. They were naked, naked covered with their own sweats. They looked at each other, their faces quite lost for the pleasure of the act they did. And apparently, the young emo did not want to end that beautiful and pleasant moment.

"Maggie... [panting] this was too much, I just cum four times..." Lincoln exhaled, moved one of his hands move to his own white hair, while the other was on his chest, trying to recover rest after the last burst that he just gave to his partner.

"I told you, we would not finish until you fulfill what you promised me." Maggie started to approach her partner. Her thin pale hands began to caress the soft skin of the albino, as expected for a child very well care of his body.

"M-Maggi... A-Ahhh!" The albino moaned, feeling Maggie pale cold hands begin to explore his sweaty and exposed body.

"Lincoln." Maggie whisper to him, she opens her mouth to stick out her tongue and then she started to give him a pretty passionate kiss. She wanted to feel the taste of his little companion again, explore again his little tongue and also feel the small teeth, especially those two rabbit teeth he had.

Maggie stopped kissing him and watched as his little one was lost again by the kiss she gave him. She still remembers that day, the day when all that began, that she tried to find something that could satisfy her needs, and look at her now, having sex with a preteen boy who just turn 12 years old. What depraved that she become.

But that was not all, she was cheating on Luan... with her "brother". Luan did not deserve to be with a "depraved" like her, she tried so hard to make her smile, and look how she is paying for it. Deceiving her in front of her nose, what else could she do? She discovered something greater that could satisfy her than a simple lesbian sex.

The first time with a man.

That was the reason for the dissatisfaction she had.

Maybe that's the reason why she looked for Lincoln. Just for... to have sex... rough and wild sex.

She take the innocence of a good and innocent child, and worst of all... it felt good to do it with him.

Maggie used the albino's hands to touch her breasts, this action made Lincoln not look too much in looking at those breasts so big, freckles and pale, it's not as if he had seen it before, since it would be another longer and exhausting night .

"Maggie, do you not love Luan anymore?" Saying Lincoln in a tired tone, but still with energy enough to continue a few more rounds.

Maggie was quiet for a while, but then a small tear began to slide down her cheek.

"Of course I love her." Giving him a smile almost feigned but at the same time honest. "Luan... *Sniff* she... *Sniff* is complicated but..."

"Maggie, up to this point, I'm not one to judge, just... I want to know if you still love her, even with everything that's going on. Luan is my older sister, and... sometimes I worry a lot about her well-being, and what we're doing is wrong, but still... I... we... I do not want to hurt her, I..." Lincoln couldn't finish because Maggie cut him out.

"Luan cannot satisfied me..." Maggie's words managed to surprise the albino.

"What...?" He admonished by the words. Waiting for Maggie to clear it up again.

"Luan does not satisfy me, Lincoln..." As she had said clearly, Lincoln never believed that in his life he would hear those words. "Every time we have sex... Luan falls asleep with a smile, but I... I always want more, but... not in a woman..." Maggie look a him we shame and guilt.

It all made sense now, the reason why she was like that, the one who always looked for him to satisfy his sexual frustrations. On one hand he was relieved a bit, since he did not want Maggie to leave Luan for him, but still, it does not take away that feeling of guilt that he had inside him, after all, he was having sex with her. His sister's girlfriend, and that made him feel like a traitor.

"Sometimes I imagine that Luan does not have breasts if not pectorals" Maggie looked at the constituted body of Lincoln. "Like yours" She said without hesitation. Lincoln could not help but feel embarrassed, much less that his cheeks lit up.

"I-I see... that's why we're friends with benefits, or so I thought." Looking aside and looking through the only window he had in his room.

"Lincoln, I... at first I wanted to know what is feel, what it is to be with a man. I did not think about going out and sleeping with the first guy I saw, not even when I came here, but... when I saw you, I...

"Maggie..." Lincoln interrupts her.

"Yes." The emo replied.

"When we did it the first time, you never... Did you do it with a man?" Maggie goes silent for a second and then shakes her head.

"No. Lincoln, you were my first time." Maggie answer him with a blush.

Lincoln is very surprised, much so that he said "wow" in his words. Maggie stared at him in amazement for a moment. Just to start laughing euphorically, then she start talking to him.

"Lincoln." Beginning to rubbing the boy's penis.

"Yes?" Lincoln blush by the rubbing that Maggie gave him.

"Are you really 12 years old?" Looking to Lincoln member began to enlarge.

"Heh, originally it was not that big. Let's just say that my 4-year-old sister loves to experiments many of her relatives as lab rats." Said the albino trying to remember the time when one of Lisa experiment did to him, in which he became a 15-year-old teenager. After that event, Lisa returned him to his normal state... well almost, only his dick was the only thing that stayed that big, but Lisa never commented on that matter.

"It's just that... even if you're twelve, you're pretty big..." Maggie saw the albino's member, it had reached its point where it was now almost eight inches long.

"So... it's time for the fifth round." Lincoln loking at Maggie along with his penis, which was now beginning to move by itself.

Maggie drew a smile, approached her naked body towards Lincoln. She do not hesitate to tenderly pinch his cheek.

"You're really cute to be a twerp, and I thought you were just another good for nothing that just came to ruin my birthday party.

"Hey!" Lincoln claim about the comment.

"Well, is it true?" Laugh a little while Lincoln began to look away.

The youngest laughed a little without making so much noise.

"Maggie." Calling her partner attention.

"Yeah, Lincoln." Seeing his partner with a confused look at his face.

"And why you guys do not... you know." Maggie did not understand what the albino was saying. "Those things that you use to please yourself." The red color of Lincoln's face came to his forehead and to his checks, Maggie understood what he was saying. Lincoln was not exactly a man, at least not yet, however he had just done something that many men... and an immense number of teenagers had not yet done, but ... he was not yet a man, it would be surprising to imagine him as a man, what man would not get excited about how a girl masturbated and had sex with another girl.

"Well... we tried, in various ways that one would feel very satisfied. For example; I always did oral to Luan, she always up top of me, sometimes I did too, sometimes just... we just rubbed each other vaginals... we bathe together..." Lincoln blushed a lot for Imagine Maggie and her sister doing all those things.

Maggie, despite her cold attitude, could not help but blush at her own words, she was telling him all about her sexual experience, it's not embarrassing to said it, but still...

"It's okay..! You do not have to keep telling me all, Maggie." Lincoln tried to slap himself for everything he was listening to.

"But I thought you'd be interested to know why I can not be satisfied with your sister?" She said with a smile as he watched Lincoln's cock twist itself for everything he was describing about how she did with Luan.

"Well, yes... I just have... curiosity..." Lincoln looking away from her.

"I wasn't tell at you, Lincoln." Maggie guided Lincoln's eyes down her bare torso. Lincoln, noticing that she was referring so he quickly cover himself with his hand.

"Oh God! Why me!... is not what you think." Lincoln did everything possible to put it down, but being so hard, made the penis began to give immense pain. Hell... why did He have to... Imagine all that with her?

"I do not know, maybe you want to do also with Luan." Maggie began to laugh, Lincoln on the other hand was horrified by the comment she said. And worst of all, he got exciting even more when imagining Luan naked along with Maggie.

"N-no! She is my sister! Lincoln can not take the pain anymore, release his hands that had held his member to release it, but in doing so, his penis rose up suddenly and throws his precum into Maggie's face.

"Well, apparently, your little friend wants to feel that fraternity flesh of your sister." Maggie cleans the precum with her finger and then starts licking it. "I think with that, you can have a few more rounds."

Lincoln did not know if he could continue with that, he really wants to finish without having to end up with her inside.

"So... You want to do it again?" Maggie put on a rather sad and seductive face.

"Maggie, are you crazy ? I can not do this to Luan, it was a mistake to continue with the game. At first I let myself be seduced by lust and I..." But he couldn't finish talking because Maggie snap up.

"And how do you think I feel!? You think I like to keep holding this every time I love Luan! I may be a depraved, disgusting bitch who only seeks for pleasure! But I am not a monster without a soul or a heart! You are not cheating on your sister! I'm the one fooling Luan with his brother!" Maggie pounded the mattress with her fist. "I thought that my life was a dark world without hope, that I had a very over protective mother who did not know me very well, I thought that being an emo would help me find what I love most in life." Maggie suddenly had fury on her face, although there were some few tears starting to come out of her. "But... thanks to that, I met Luan. And if it were not for her stupid insistence on making me smile, maybe i would still be that bitter goth emo for a long time."

After saying that... Maggie began to masturbate in front of Lincoln.

"The day that she made me smile, Luan confessed to me that she was in love with me, at first she took me by surprise, but later she kissed me and from there that feeling was born.

Maggie began to introduce her fingers inside her vagina while moaning with pleasure.

"My feelings towards Luan began to grow, I had to maintain my profile as cool and heartless emo, but in the end my friends discovered it and accepted my relationship with Luan."

Maggie used her other hand to grab her left breast, Lincoln could not take it anymore and began masturbating, still listening to the story.

"After a while, we wanted to reach our relationship to the next level, from there we began to touch each other, give us kissing... then..."

She pulled her fingers out of her vagina, could see the wet and sticky amount in her fingers, She look at Lincoln's erect penis, use her fingers to lubricate it and masturbate it.

"We made love... Luan kissed me, I explored his mouth, savored and felt her tongue, something metallic... but still his warmth made me go back to kiss her even more.

Maggie began to open her mouth and begin to suckle the albino's penis. Lincoln felt Maggie's mouth, having a oral sex and felling the tongue gave him pleasure. Maggie wanted to get to the bottom, so she moved closer to him, felt as the member began to reach her throat, was thicker than she had imagined, still she did not stop approaching.

Lincoln could not stand it any longer and he firmly grasped Maggie's head, started to pull her back a little, felt his cock rise and crawl slowly down the emo's throat, the pleasure was so great that he wanted to feel the bottom again, so without warning, he rammed it forward and felt his penis twist again in the background.

Maggie almost vomited from that sudden onslaught she received, she began to bite a bit of her partner's member and made the albino scream in pain, he saw how Maggie gave him that look in the eyes, letting him know that he would not do something like that before warn. The albino understood and continued with what he was, pulling it back and forth, continued without stopping, until Lincoln felt his limit and told her he was cumming. Maggie was still nursing him until he felt the firm grip of his head, Lincoln could not take it anymore and began to cum inside her.

Lincoln felt the semen come out of his urethra, escaping into the depths of Maggie's throat. Once finished, he takes his penis out of her mouth and sees how Maggie began to cough a lot. He never believed that he would reach that point, it was the first time he had made such a dry savage, he never wanted to reach those extremes, but still ... he felt great in doing it.

Maggie stopped coughing, touched herself on her belly and felt the viscosity inside her.

"Very amount you gave me. I hope you have enough to give me one more round." Maggie approached Lincoln, grabbed his head and laid him between his chest.

Lincoln's lust began to grow, the contact with that skin so soft, soft and cold, caused him tremendous feeling towards the emo.

Both still had the sweat for their "activity". Lincoln did not care if he was sweaty, but being with Maggie, he could feel that sweat that attracted him, as if it made him want to lick that cold pale skin like those frogs that you can drug and eventually die happily. Even wonders about the flavor he would taste, biscuit cream, rancid and that salty touch that only encouraged him to try more.

"Maggie..." Lincoln looked at the Goth with those lost eyes full of lust.

"Lincoln..." Maggie also had lost sight, knew very well what was going to happen.

The two young joined their very passionate lips, began to explore their mouths in a frenetic way, he wanted to feel that aggressive feeling again. Although it did not take long to stop being one.

Maggie raised her thighs over Lincoln's. He passed his thin arms behind his head, one of his hands pulled and squeezed tightly Lincoln's hair, as if he wanted to pull it from its roots, and that made him aroused.

Lincoln began to position himself and prepare to penetrate her. Maggie felt something so hard and hot in her vagina.

Maggie and Lincoln opened their mouths as much as they could. If it were not for their biology, both tongues would reach the other's throat.

Maggie moved her hips from side to side, Lincoln moving them back and forth. The hands of Lincoln that were on Maggie's back slowly came down to her butt, and how soft they are.

Maggie just gave moans with her throat. The advantage of not joining their lips was that there was much better air circulation, so they would last much longer to themselves.

The only work from Lincoln's hands was to abuse Maggie's butt, squeeze it, slap it, manipulate the flesh as if kneading bread dough, pinching, squeezing contact with the skin to leave red bruises, Lincoln wanted to leave his mark so people who stare at her know that he was hers, although Maggie was not his, but his sister, but tonight that ass was his.

Maggie was pulling back after bringing Lincoln with her.

Lincoln stopped kissing her tongue to lick much of his face, like a dog, his cheek, his nose, his chin, Maggie was going to go crazy, nor Luan worked like this at his best.

Now Lincoln was on top of Maggie, he begin kissing her neck and nibbling, with his hands mistreated Maggie's breasts equally or with more rudeness, perhaps worse since it twisted them, pinched them. Maggie swung her chains, sobbed Lincoln's friend with ... hers.

Lincoln felt something viscous in its length, saw how Maggie gave small moans with her eyes closed. He went back to his work on Maggie's neck.

Lincoln pulled his hips back a little until he aligned with Maggie. No one was going to say anything, they already knew what was going to happen, just enough moments for...

"Ahg...?" Maggie scratched at Lincoln, her nails looked like jaguar claws, as Maggie dragged her hands on her back, Maggie's scratches were such, they left red threads all over her back, there was blood, thin strands of blood came to light, Maggie skinned the first layers of Lincoln's skin.

The rhythm was not constant, they were slow, abeces strong blows, encrusted, fine thrusts, twists, anyway the invader made sure his presence was well noticed by Maggie's.

There came a point when Maggie bit Lincoln in the neck artery to stop screaming.

Lincoln felt that he would run out of strength to keep pumping inside Maggie, he knew that it was not a good idea to follow this path, the only protection they had had been used in the first four they did. But the ecstatic Lincoln could barely speak, huge drops of sweat trickling down his forehead, he tensed his arms to be up in a push-up position.

Now he was gawking at the movement of Maggie's breasts, up and down, quickly, looked much lower and saw himself as ser his entire torso struck Maggie's intimacy, the girl's tense skin trembling like jelly on the impact waves.

Lincoln felt a kind of warm liquid pass by around his "brother in arms", it did not take him long to realize what had happened, Maggie had just come.

Lincoln watched Maggie twist her eyes and a river of saliva began to form. It was to be expected since that was the eighth time she came. What a woman she was.

"I... *Slap* I'm sorry Maggie... [Ponding] but still... *Splash* no... I'm not done... [Ponding] With you. *Splash! Slap! Splash!* No yet." Lincoln was having a hard time talking since he had not stopped pounding her with his hips.

Maggie had finally gotten what she wanted, satisfied her needs, she had finished, but Lincoln not, she already knew that was not far away, she began to pant more and more, with faster and stronger impacts.

"Agh...! [Punding] Dang it! *Slap! Slap!* Fuck!..." Lincoln gasped knowing he was about to come. "Maggie here I go! I coming! I'M GOING TO CUM INSIDE YOU!" With one more thrust, Lincoln began to cum inside Maggie.

The emo gave a last cry before coming back again, taking that the ninth time she came.

"AHHHH!"

Lincoln falls unconscious on Maggie's chest, then sits to one side of her. Both returned to their consciousness... and slowly... they realized that...

They are not satisfied.

* * *

Both had already dressed after a few more rounds they did. Lincoln pulled out the dirty sheets and put new ones on his bed. Maggie takes out a pill and drinks it with a glass of water.

"Well... I think that's it" Lincoln said drying the sweat on his forehead.

"Yeah... hey, Lincoln." Maggie call him.

The boy looked at the emo. "Yes?" Maggie started to kiss him, Lincoln just got stuck.

Maggie opens the door knob and then says a few words. "Thank you for keeping your word, and do not worry, I will not tell anything to Luna about your little adventure with Sam, of course if keep satisfied me." She gives him a wink. "I will have a serious talk with her. Well my rabbit, see you later." Maggie closes the door, leaving Lincoln with his face quite exhausted and asking himself.

"What did I do to deserve this?

* * *

_Okey, this is all. That should be enough for those who came to see stories with Lemon and one with good quality XD. Now that you know what kind of stories are reading, well it will be that way in each chapter that goes up, and believe me, this will have more and more Lemon, although there will also be others with various romance stories and some ... tragic love._

_For now thank you for reading this and also leave __you thoughts about how well was this storie. I would appreciate a lot to hear you thoughts and see if you like my stories I made. I know is not original, but at least is something to read and keep you busy. Well that's all for now, and see you guys in the next chapter._


	7. The girl in black

nightmaster000: Hehehe. Original it was going to be a NTR, but that would be more dark for readers.

_UltimateSTH: Theres still more to come, and also there's is one that envolve with all goth characters._

Guest: _It is the matter of time that staff need to include Maggie, or least can make appearances just like other backgrounds character._

Tristen: _Thanks_

Hallo, readers. I apologize again for not update this week, just so you know, I publish a story call: '**"****Renouncing what i am,"** that so far it is receive well, but I need to work better we the translation.

_Before I start with story. I dedicated this fic to "AliasBasis", for making this great story called "sitting in the dark", it is a Spanish storie that I really love, and always want to make a secuel._

_This will have the same thing but with some changes in the storie. _

_For now let's started this storie and I want you to remind that this stories was translating to english using google and itranslate. So I am apologies for the bad writings _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Loud House or any of its characters. Also __I am not the owner of "sitting in the dark or anything, each of them belongs to their respective owners, Chris Savino (TLH) and (AliasBasis). __sitting in the dark_

* * *

It was a stormy night in the town of Royal Woods, where a burst of light struck from the sky and shaken up with the loud noise of the rain.

The electricity was gone on this stormy night, and with it all artificial light in the house.

The young white hairs boy left his room with a little lamp he had, walked down the hall and slowly beneath the stairs.

Another burst of light appeared and stormy rays began to make much more noise, but thanks to that, let him know that he wasn't alone.

On the couch of the living room, he could see a girl with black hair and pale skin sitting in fetal position.

"Lucy". The young white hair could see the silhouette of his little sister, trembling like she was cold... or scared maybe.

Even that Gothic girl who enjoys hiding in the dark could feel fear sometimes. He walk closing to the couch, sit next to her and waiting for a reaction from his little sister.

But nothing. So he surrounds her with his arms, in an attempt to calm her down. Her body was cold, frozen... her hair smelled like burnt candles, and she was a little dry.

They stayed so in the dark, without saying a word, watching the rain fall through the window.

The young boy felt her hand still cold climbing up his neck, until she reached his cheek, then went down to his lips, while her other hand slipped under the shirt to his back.

"Lucy? What are you doin?" Asked the brother nervous.

But she didn't answer.

Instead, he could feel his little sister's cheek touching his neck, one hand on his neck, and the other hand that strongly pressured him from behind.

"Lucy? We can't do this. It's not right. It's not okay." But that didn t stop her.

Instead, he could feel his little sister's lips playing around his neck, her hand playing with his hair, and the other stroking his back. He must have stopped her at the time. But he didn't.

She brought her lips closer to her brother's, and he accepts them with gusty. Her little hands were fragile (that was obvious), she didn't have practice on this. and despite her determination, she might be scared, afraid of what might happen.

But that didn't stop her.

That didn't stop him neither.

The brother put his hands on her hips, thin, almost fragile, someone so small with the skin so soft, so cold... he wanted to stop this... but he couldn't... he wanted to keep kissing her with those rough lips she had.

She began to bite her brother's lips, forcing him to open his mouth a little so that she could use her tongue and insert it into the boy, and slowly they started playing with their tongues.

The white haired could feel the taste of her saliva mixed with his, his lips were now wet, wet, he put his hands under her skirt, he caress her slender legs with one hand, and the other hand in her neck, he went up his leg as he lowered his head down her neck.

But suddenly the girl walked away from him.

He took a big breath of air, if it hadn't been for that, he would have forgotten to breathe.

She was no longer next to him. Had she repented? Maybe it was for the best.

Inadvertently, he felt the hand of her little sister, still cold, taking from his hand and approaching to her breast, then moving him around her body.

Modest, small, flat. All there was to feel was her smooth skin, her ribs underneath it and a couple of hard nipples, and that was enough for him. He couldn't see it, but I'd felt it, she was naked, from head to toe.

"(_We shouldn't be doing this. It's not right, it's not okay_)". The poor boy thought of trying his best not to do it, or how moral he had left, he gave one last look at his first younger sister, his little light of all this darkness.

When a ray of light fell, that's where everything good went out of him.

So he didn't stop, takes off his clothes and he stood in front of her.

Another burst of light went through the window. He could only see his thin silhouette in front of him.

He felt his hands of her little sister, still cold, sliding down to the chest towards his hips, he felt Lucy's lips and her tongue dancing in his abdomen, going down a little, a little more, a little more.

There's no turning back?

Lucy begins to kiss from the tip of his penis, gently bites from the sides with her lips, and under licks from the base to the tip.

He retreats a little, and again feels her tongue, then she slowly come and put it in her little mouth to shallow his manhood.

This is bad. It's so bad that it feels so good.

She go a little more, then pull it out, continue in and out, in and out, and more, and more.

Lincoln puts his hands on his little sister's head. Lucy squeezes her brother's thighs with her hands. Lincoln could feel his little sister fit his fingernails.

He started moving his hip and she continued in and out. inside and outside for much more times than could be counted, and he wanted more.

His body's getting cold, a chilling scorched his back, knowing this was his limit.

"Lucy, Lucy!" He squeeze her head and charge her with all his might, and there he cum into it.

Lincoln can hear how his little sister was swallows everything.

It had pass a good time and could feel like Lucy had finished swallowing all his sperm, so he took her by the arms and throws her on the couch.

He came up to her and puts her sister legs on his shoulders, then began kissing her thighs, slowly climbed as he caressed his little sister's chest with one hand and his other on the hip, he get to the pubis with his tongue and down to her thigh again.

Lincoln squeezed tightly with his hands as Lucy approached her hip towards him. He playing with his mouth around her vagina as he returns to his thighs.

Lucy moves her hip spiral, Lincoln stops a little to get some air, she squeezes her brother's hand with hers.

Lincoln starts stroking under her vagina, biting her major lips a little bit. It has a strange taste, even a little salty and a mild smell that made it want more.

He keep playing around her, squeezed his sister's thighs with both hands as he look for her clitoris with his mouth, it gives it a quick caress and goes back down.

Lucy moves her hips in circles, Lincoln again by lick the major lips, he play with his fingers in her vagina, move her body up and down, he start kissing the clitoris as he push with your fingers in and up.

Over and over again, Lucy moves faster and faster, so much that she groaned her very delicately that it almost made him think that she was going to cry.

Suddenly Lincoln feels his neck and chest wet, In his hand it was warm, he knew his little sister had cum.

Lucy squeezed Lincoln's hand tightly and lays it down on the couch, she placed on his knees on it and begins to caress the abdomen with her crotch.

There's no turning back. Lincoln puts his hands on his little sister's legs, and Lucy slowly sits on it.

Lincoln could see how his little girl was trying to put her vagina inside him. He felt the vagina get into his menhold, feeling the penis tip covering and tightening it a lot.

He could feel something wet and slimy inside his crotch, something he already knew but didn't want to scare his little sister. Once the tip of the inside arrived, Lucy gets up a little, then starts coming down again.

From top to bottom she move faster, over and over again.

Lincoln began to move his hips up and down as Lucy danced over him, up and down, over and over, more and more moved without stopping, Lincoln whole body was getting cold, but it didn't stop, a chilling scrambled his back, but it still wouldn't stop him.

"(_Faster_)." The boy thought."(_Faster, faster!_)" He clings firmly from his sister's thighs as he cum inside his sister.

The goth accommodates her face so she can see the boy. It was completely dark, but the white haired boy knew that they were looking into the eyes.

Without having any more force, he lay down as he took his sister's little body upon him, surrounds her with his arms, and so they were until he fell asleep, with the sound of rain snuggling.

When he awoke, the electricity had returned, and with it the light in the room. He see that the rain has stopped and noticed that he was completely naked and alone.

He look around and there wasn't sigh of his younger sister, she must probably gone because she felt sorry, so he decided to get dressed and clean up the mess before anyone came.

But before he could pick up his clothes, he notices that he had dry blood on his hands, possibly his sister's, it was her first time after all. and his too.

Once dressed and cleaned the whole room, he went up the stairs still tired, but before he can climb the stairs, the front door beging to open.

In that door their parents arrive, and also the rest of his sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily had arrived, and finally, that gothic girl who enjoys hiding in the dark. Who had been with them all day.

"Lucy? "He is surprised to see his first younger sister. "But you were here in the living room!"

"No, I've been with them since we went to the cinema." Lucy shows the movie ticket.

The whole family looks confused by the words that the boy said. But ultimately they decided to ignore it and to continue what they were going to do.

* * *

After an hour, Lucy arrived in the basement and began calling the spirits, only to appear a very old lady who looked a little like Lucy.

"*Sigh* All right, Great Grandma Harriet. What did you do now with him?" Asking Lucy to hers dearest relative.

"Hehehe, my dear, Lucy. Why do you think I have something to do with it." The lady in black said with a somewhat innocent tone.

"Because my brother said I was in the living room, and it's obvious that he wouldn't say something so serious and at the same time scared. What did you do to him now." Lucy now crossing her arms.

"Come on, Lucy. I was just having a little fun with my greatest grandson." Said Harriet giving her great granddaughter a pretty cheeky smile.

At that moment Lucy realized what she was saying and then her mouth began to fall.

"Don't tell me you..." The great-grandmother just smiles even more as she played a little with her black hair. "It's not true."

"I just pretend to be you. And what a way it does. I haven't had that passion after I raped a little albino child since I was in my thirties. I wonder what happens to him now? By now, he would be about 60 year or over. If he's still alive of course.

Lucy couldn't believe it, her great-grandmother dared to make love to her beloved brother. This was too far out of line.

"How could you! That moment was going to be for me! and you took it without consented!" Lucy was very red and wanted to beat her great-grandmother right now.

"Calm down, honey." Stepping back a little bit. "If you want, I can help you."

"And how can you help me?" Waiting for her relative to have an idea.

"How about we have a little sleepover with him. They've done that before, right." Lucy thought about it for a moment, but then sighed defeated and accepted the idea.

"Okay, but how are we going to do it?" Great-grandmother Harriet gave a cheeky smile and from there she turned to make a version of Lucy but with the old clothes she had from her past.

* * *

It was 10:40 pm at night, and we see Lincoln Loud lying there in his bed, locked in his room all scared. Apparently, he was still thinking about the mysterious girl who was in the living room, at first thought that what he did in the room would have been a dream, but with the bleeding handkerchief that was cleaned and more the strange chill freezing that he still had in his spine.

"Oh right, Lincoln. What happened in the living room was just your imagination. Nothing happened and maybe all that was a wet dream I had with my sister and... God. It is obvious that I did it with a ghost. I don't know what logic I might think, 'this' is the proof that says I had a ghost. And not only that, but I did it with a minor. God I am disgusting." Lincoln covered his face with the pillow and sighed on it.

"Lincoln."

The albino shakes his head and from there he sees his younger sister Lucy, standing there in front of him.

"Lucy!" How did you get into my room ?!" Lincoln ask her little sister.

"By the ventilation duct. But that does not matter now." Lucy sits next to her brother."

"What do you want to talk Lucy?" Hoping she won't talk about the living room."

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said in the living room."

"(_Dang it_.)" Lincoln curses himself internally for it and decides to answer her question. "Well Luce, you see, today I had... how to say it, a somewhat supernatural experience, and I think, I did something I shouldn't do.

"Like having fleshy relationships with someone who looks like someone you love." Lincoln is surprised, he opens his eyes and looks at his little sister. "I know, it sounds kind of weird, but I know the whole truth."

"I-I, that means if there is-"

"There are no ghosts." Lucy interrupts him.

"How are there no ghosts?" Lincoln was now confused."

"You see… I forget to tell you that a friend of my would come to stay for a sleepover and… she arrived early, and since no one would answer the door, she came in because the storm was getting worse and she hope someone would come down to tend it and then...

"You mean that she and..." Lincoln gave him that chilling and icy sensation again. "I..." Don't want that to be true. "can not be." Waiting for her to say, what she didn't want her to say."

"Yes, Lincoln... you had sex with my friend, Harriet." If you want, she will tell you better."

"Hi, Lincoln." Lincoln suddenly jumps in fright, but young Harriet covers his mouth and then the albino looks at the girl who looked a lot like her little sister. "We don't want anyone in the house to wake up, right?" The albino attended and the young girl takes her hand away.

"God, how did you get to this side ?!" Recovering his breath.

"I was sitting here all this time." Harriet gives her a somewhat funny smile, since that's what her granddaughter line."

"Classic." Lucy added with the same smile.

"Well..." Lincoln now looked at the gloomy girl, he didn't know why, but they were really very identical, as if they were really twins, apart from the fact that she wore pearl earrings, a pearl necklace, a black dress, with a brown waist and brown bands, and a brown hat. "Harriet right?" The girl nods, Lincoln didn't know how to start the conversation, he wanted to apologize for what happened in the living room, or let her talk and then expect the worst. "Nice to meet you, Harriet. I-"

"You don't need to apologize." Interrupting him while a very noticeable little blush began to color her cheeks." I am the one who must apologize for entering without warning, so what happened was just something... unexpected."

Lincoln didn't know what to say, but then Lucy started talking. "Don't worry about that, Harriet. He know very well that Lincoln should have treated you very carefully." Looking at his older brother. "After all. He gave you the care to which I so much desire him to do the same me." Lucy was starting to lift her dress."

"Lucy! What are you saying!" Lincoln couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"Don't worry, Lincoln." The albino turns and sees Harriet without his clothes." This will be a night you can never forget." The albino tried to do something, but the lights in his room began to go out.

What the?!" The albino terrified of what was happening.

"I want to feel that same experience while we're in the dark." Lincoln could feel the buttons on his pajamas starting to unbutton. "I want to feel that forbidden fruit that you bring down there." The albino could feel the soft and cold hands of both girls touching all over his body.

Lucy began to remove the pants along with her brother's underwear, and when she does, she uses her hand to take the manhood. Harriet on the other hand began to caress the torso with her hands while she licked with her tongue, slowly climbed up to the neck and then began to bite him.

Lincoln could not stand and gave a little shriek of pleasure. He was a little embarrassed by that, but he still had to think what to do because what he was going to do now would be the same in the living room, but this time he would do it with both of them, especially with his little sister who this time was the real one.

Lucy stopped masturbating her brother's penis when she noticed how viscous had in her hands, she knew very well that the penis was ready, so without warned, she approached and opened her small mouth so she could suck her brother's penis.

Lincoln was surprised by what he was feeling, his penis was being licked, and the worst part was that his little sister was sucking him. Each lick made him go crazy every time she did it faster, to the point that he had to cum inside her.

Lucy could feel the banned jets her brother gave her. It was sticky and warm, so much that she couldn't allow it to be wasted, so she began to swallow it until the last drop.

Harriet for another side stopped biting his neck and now began to climb towards Lincoln's head, then she takes Lincoln's cheeks and then began to give him a very passionate kiss.

The albino was losing control of his body. Lust dominated him and he let two girls do all the dirty work. He could not allow it.

Lincoln took the head that was kissing him, in which Harriet is surprised. Lincoln broke away from her, breaking the passionate kiss she gave him. He began to kiss her all over the cheek and gradually began to lower, then reached the neck and continued until he reached one of the nipples. Lincoln stuck out his tongue and began slowly licking the little nipples of the Harriet girl.

Lucy, after swallowing everything, she gets up and prepares to give everything to her beloved. She slowly gets off and could feel the tip of his brother's penis, she felt the penis begin to split inside, it hurt a lot, but she knew that pain would pass and in return would be replaced for pleasure. And that's what happened.

Lincoln knew what he was feeling in his leg, the same viscous and warm sensation he felt. Her little sister had lost her virginity, and her blood spilling on her thighs between her leg was proof of that.

After a while, she felt like her little sister Lucy, began to rise and fall repeatedly while she heard her name groan.

"Lincoln... ah!" Whispering as she kept going up and down incessantly.

Lincoln couldn't let his little sister do all the work. So he takes Lucy's hips, in which she is surprised by her brother's warm strong hands. The bed still on the side of the bed and then began to move.

Lincoln could hear Lucy's moans, every onslaught he gave her made his moans increase the volume more. It was amazing that nobody woke up.

Harriet was not worried, since before entering the room, she made a spell that make her grandson's room sound approve, so she could make all the noise they wanted.

Both brothers continued for a long time until Lincoln reached his limit, he wanted to cum outside, but Lucy trap his hips and tells him that she wanted him inside her, he can't stand and cum inside his little sister.

Lucy could feel the forbidden seed inside her, the viscosity of the light. Lincoln separates and I feel a hug from a cold but soft body. He knew she was Lucy's friend, and he knew very well what She wanted.

He grabbed the girl's waist and lifted her so he could kiss her lips, he couldn't take off that fragrance of the candles that smelled on her, it was like something supernatural and hypnotizing.

At the end of the kiss, he puts her in four and from there began to put his member inside Harriet's vagina. And from there he began to penetrate it delicately.

So it happened all night, Lincoln had a passionate night with both girls having sex in the middle of the dark night.

When everything is over, we see everyone asleep in bed while the clouds begin to clear, and then the moonlight began to shine throughout the room.

Lucy wakes up and from there she sees her great-grandmother Harriet, now old and ready to go. But not before telling her that the experience was fun, and make sure he doesn't lose that love she had for him. Since she once lost his.

Lucy nods and hugs her brother with all her strength as she kisses his lips.

Harriet happily left and left the sibling couple lying there.

* * *

Sunset Canyon Retreat House

In the middle of the night, Harriet arrived at a room to visit an old love. And from there he sees it.

"I'm glad you're still here." Gently stroking the rough cheek of an old albino veteran. "It's time to continue where we stayed." Before she was going to do something, she looks at the readers. "I'm sorry, but this part will be told in another story." That's where everything goes black."


End file.
